Come Along, Pond
by brennaks
Summary: After losing Donna, the tenth doctor finds himself in front of a house with too many rooms for one scottish redhead. He could take anything and turn it from ordinary into extraordinary, and even lonely Amelia Pond can't argue with that.


He always had the knack of turning something ordinary into something extraordinary.

Whether it was a simple trip to Cardiff or to Raxacoricofallapatorius, all of them became an adventure one way or another.

But now, it didn't seem like any fun adventures would be coming. Rose was trapped in a parallel world. Martha was busy saving the world through UNIT. And the most recent companion, Donna, would never be able to remember him.

The Doctor stood glumly by his TARDIS console. His hands were jammed in his pockets and his face was impassive. There were no insults being thrown at him. No laughs filled the empty air. The room felt cold. Loneliness had surrounded him once again. And it didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

The Doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. What could he possibly do now?

Not wanting to wallow in solitude, the Doctor began pushing random buttons and pulling knobs on the console. His harden gaze swept over the array of pulleys and flashing lights. He'd find something to do if it killed him.

The TARDIS shuddered and sounded as it took off and landed seconds later. The Doctor grabbed his coat and walked out the doors without a single look at the monitor.

It was nighttime. The air was bitter and the wind was chilly. The stars shone brightly overhead and the Doctor looked up and the side of his mouth turned as if he may smile. But then he looked to his left and saw nothing but a spot of grass. His eyes were sad for a split second before he rearranged his face and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a front yard. The plants were green and flowering and there was a small shed right to where his ship was parked. He turned around and found himself staring at a yellow house.

And standing there in the doorway of the yellow house stood a girl.

"Hello!" the Doctor said trying for a cheerful smile. He put his hands in his pockets and casually strolled up till he was standing a couple feet from the girl.

Amelia Jessica Pond had heard a strange noise. She sprang out of bed and ran to the front door where she couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there in the doorway. In her nighty. If anything, she should be incredibly embarrassed. But there she stood in her nighty and slippers watching a man in a trench coat walk up to her and smile a, well, creepy smile. Her eyes widened in surprise as he just stood there whistling.

"What the bloody hell did you park in my yard?" Amelia asked, tearing her eyes from the eccentric stranger and instead focusing them on the blue box that stood next to the shed.

"Oh, that old thing?" the Doctor asked flashing a smile at her question. Her temper was just as fiery as her hair.

"No the gnome over by the bush," Amy snapped sarcastically, "of course I mean the giant blue box. What are you some sort of madman?"

The Doctor smiled at the description of himself. He was indeed a madman with a box, wasn't he?

"What's your name?" the Doctor inquired taking a couple more steps forward.

Unsure if she should to go inside and lock the door or brave the situation, Amelia hesitated.

Instead of answering, she cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor and sauntered over to the TARDIS. It loomed over the garden but as Amelia got closer, she felt as if she'd seen the object before. Maybe in some sort of dream but there was some definite déjà vu going on.

"Amelia Pond," she called from over her shoulder brushing her fingers along the edge of the strange blue 'police box' (as the sign said above the door at least).

The Doctor stood behind her and chuckled.

"Something funny about my name?" she questioned turning suddenly upon hearing his laugh.

"Not a thing," the Doctor said as he walked over and leaned against the TARDIS.

Amelia raised her eyebrows and then with a snort continued with her examination of the object in front of her.

"How'd you even move it over here," she murmured quietly walking slowly around the police box, "must weigh a ton and you're no macho man." She finished her sentence with a smirk at the Doctor as she leaned against the doors of the TARDIS.

"Hey!" the Doctor protested his eyes narrowing and his mouth turning to a frown. Amelia giggled at his face but quickly replaced her look of amusement with a calculating look.

The Doctor felt as if he were reliving a memory. Was he really being insulted by a redhead? That sounded too familiar, even for his taste. But nonetheless he straightened up and snapped his fingers.

The doors to the TARDIS sprang open and startled poor Amelia Pond. She yelped and fell backwards onto the cold ground. The doors revealed a room bathed in strange light. A room that shouldn't have been possible. A room that still contained the ghosts of laughter shared by a group of people who were long gone. A room that was as inviting as intimidating. A home for one lonely man.

"I'm the Doctor," said the time lord himself as he held a hand out to the fallen woman, "and this is the TARDIS."

Amelia stared up at him and then turned her head to stare through the doors. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She scrambled up to her feet and laughed an unbelieving laugh. She quickly pinched her arm a couple of times before taking a step forward.

"Does it like go anywhere?" she asked breathlessly peeking in through the doors.

"Anywhere," the Doctor said casually strolling through the doors before turning his head slightly and adding, "Anytime."

Amelia followed him through the doors and stared in wonder at the impossible room. Her face shown with excitement and her hands seemed to be shaking slightly. She licked her lips.

"Anytime? You mean it's like a time machine?"

The Doctor simply stood there watching her. He took off his coat and hung it up on the rack beside the doors. He snapped his fingers and the doors closed and he chuckled at Amelia's shocked reaction.

"Exactly that," he said quietly before pushing buttons and turning knobs seemingly at random. The room shook and a strange screeching noise came from the middle of the room as Amelia fell on her backside. The TARDIS landed with a shudder and Amelia looked at the Doctor from the floor. He grinned and threw the doors wide open.

Outside the doors was no longer her garden. No yard or even a building remained of Leadworth. Instead, whole galaxies looked up at her. Stars twinkled in the distance and unfamiliar looking planets passed by them as they continued flying through outer space.

Amelia smiled her biggest smile in what felt like years. So many lonely years as a child, spent with an imaginary friend who would take her to the stars and show her faraway suns. And here she was. At last.

The Doctor finally shut the doors and walked back over to the console. He leaned against it and raised an eyebrow. Amelia grinned and skipped over to him and leaned next to him.

"Strange man walks up to you in the middle of the night and asks you to come through all of space and time with him," the Doctor said grinning like a six year old, "and you hop aboard without a single question."

Amelia blushed slightly and muttered something he didn't quite catch. The Doctor stared at Amelia with interest. He seemed happy. His eyes sparkled with amusement and his smile was genuine unlike the forced smile he'd given her when he first walked up. It donned on her that maybe she wasn't the only lonely person in the universe.

"Well if you're kidnapping me," she said spreading her arms out and gesturing to the whole room, "then count me in!"

"You're a strange one, Amelia Pond." The Doctor said smiling and turning back to the TARDIS console.

"Strange enough to travel with you?" she enquired as she stared at him with a slight pout.

"Yes, perfectly strange." He answered with a similar pout that Amelia couldn't help but giggle at.

"So," the Doctor turned to her his whole face shining with excitement, "Where do you want to go, Amelia Pond?"

"Amy," she corrected with a sly smile, "and could we visit the romans? I love a roman!" she said with a sly smile.

The Doctor grinned back in response, pulled a lever, and the TARDIS shook and took off.

The TARDIS came to a halt and the Doctor walked to the doors.

"Come along, Pond!" He called out with a wink and out into the past, future, near, and far they went. Traveling and turning lonely Amelia Pond's life into something extraordinary.

* * *

**A/N:**

I wrote this a couple months back and finally decided to put it on here!

I got the inspiration for this from a gifset somewhere on tumblr that I'm unable to find at the moment:(

Don't plan on continuing this, but just imagine ten and amy. Ugh im going to go die from the adorablerkefafdsgjmvsdg

-Brenna


End file.
